Días de chocolate
by eleniak
Summary: Es San Valentín, y recibir un chocolate implica muchas cosas... sobre todo si es casero. Un relato hecho para el reto literario del foro
1. San Valentín

**DÍAS DE CHOCOLATE**

**.**

_**San Valentín**_

– Oye, Masato, ¿hoy también te ha traído el almuerzo Akiko? – Preguntó Daisuke al ver el estupendo bento que tenía el joven delante suyo.

– Claro, ¿no se nota? – Contestó el chico con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mostrando orgulloso su bandeja, exquisitamente preparada.

– Sí, se nota – Intervino Ranma – ¡Desde que sales con ella te estás poniendo más gordo! –

Una carcajada generalizada se escuchó en el aula, donde el grupo de chicos se encontraba almorzando.

– Tú lo que tienes es envidia, Ranma. Ya quisieras tú que Akane te preparara el almuerzo todos los días –

El aludido empezó a toser de pronto, con una bola de arroz atascada a media garganta y mirando de reojo hacia donde se encontraba su prometida. La imagen de un bento preparado por Akane se le había pasado por la mente y no era para nada apetecible; más bien un amasijo de verduras revueltas, frituras de pescado requemadas y figuritas de un arroz tirando a crudo intentando tener forma de… cualquier cosa.

– Créeme, Masato, lo último que quiero es que Akane me prepare el almuerzo – Contestó serio, cuando se hubo recuperado del ataque de tos, y tras comprobar que la chica no podía escucharlos.

– Pues bien tonto eres. Que tu chica cocine para ti es genial – Replicó el chico, llevándose un apetecible trozo de carne a la boca.

Ranma puso los ojos en blanco. Desde luego su amigo no había probado nunca la comida de _su _chica.

– El que sí que te tiene envidia soy yo – Intervino Hiroshi – Seguro que mañana recibes un bonito chocolate hecho a mano por Akiko. Yo con suerte tendré alguna chocolatina de las chicas de mi grupo de estudio, aunque eso es mejor que nada – Un deje de tristeza en sus palabras dejaba entrever que el chico no era muy popular en la escuela.

– ¿Y tú, Ranma, quieres chocolates hechos por Akane, o tampoco? – Dijo Daisuke. Le encantaba hacer enojar al artista marcial y nombrando a su prometida lo conseguía la mayoría de las veces.

– Daisuke, piérdete – Contestó con hastío Ranma, cansado de las indirectas de sus compañeros.

– El que sí que recibirá muchos es Patrick, ¿verdad? – Preguntó Masato al chico extranjero, intentando suavizar el ambiente – Ese aire occidental tuyo trae locas a las chicas. Creo que tendríamos que hablar seriamente con el director para que los programas de intercambio sólo fueran con chicos feos –

Otra risa se extendió entre los jóvenes… menos por el pobre chico nuevo, que no había entendido mucho de lo que hablaban sus compañeros.

– ¿Chocolates? ¿Mañana? – Preguntó con su inseguro japonés.

El joven rubio y de profundos ojos verdes había llegado al Furinkan con un programa de intercambio, procedente de Estados Unidos. Las primeras semanas andaba totalmente perdido, pues aunque había estudiado japonés en su instituto de origen, el contacto real con aquella cultura le había sobrepasado. Ahora, tres meses después de su llegada ya estaba más integrado y podía seguir más o menos las conversaciones, aunque se perdía un poco cuando sus compañeros hablaban demasiado rápido, como en esa ocasión.

– Creo que tendrías que explicarle un poco, Masato – Intervino Ranma – Si no mañana va a alucinar –

– Verás, Patrick – Comenzó a explicarle el chico, hablando lento para que le entendiera bien – Mañana es 14 de febrero, San Valentín, y aquí en Japón es tradición que las chicas regalen chocolates a los chicos –

– Ahhhh – Contestó el joven, atando cabos de la conversación anterior – Entiendo. En mi país regalos son flores, tarjetas o joyas –

– Sí, aquí es un poco diferente que en occidente. Básicamente chocolate y sólo de chicas a chicos. Pero tienes que tener en cuenta que no todas las chicas que te regalen lo harán porque quieren ser tu novia–

– ¿Cómo? – Preguntó el chico, sin entender.

– Verás, hay diferentes tipos de chocolate, dependiendo a quién se le regale. Una chica le puede regalar chocolate al chico que le gusta con intención de declarársele, pero también le puede regalar a un amigo e incluso a una amiga. Hay algunas que también le dan chocolates a sus padres, como mi hermana. Pero estoy convencido de que en su caso es porque quiere un bonito regalo dentro de un mes – Concluyó Masato, haciendo una mueca de desaprobación hacia ese comportamiento de su hermana.

– Chicas regalan a novios, a amigos y a chicas – Repitió el muchacho.

– Exacto. Solo las chicas, ¿eh? – Añadió Daisuke – Aquí no es como en tu país. No te vayas a venir mañana con una caja de bombones para declararte a Yuka –

– No, yo… Yuka… no nada – Farfullaba el nuevo, con un ligero sonrojo.

– Se te nota a la legua, Patrick, no te hagas el tonto – Continuó entre risas Daisuke – No paras de echarle miraditas en clase. Aunque tú tienes pinta de ser de los que lo llevan por dentro, ¿no? Como Ranma, que hace unos meses estuvo a punto de casarse con Akane y ni siquiera se ha confesado –

– ¿Tú, casar? – Preguntó el chico, pensando que no había entendido bien la palabra, pues le parecía imposible que alguien se casara a esa edad.

– Bueno, es una historia muy larga – Espetó Ranma, avergonzado y pensándose seriamente en clavarle su puño al entrometido de su amigo – Y no tengo nada que confesar, para que lo sepáis –

– Como digas, Ranma, pero si Akane mañana no te da chocolates seguro que te pones con un humor de perros – Sentenció Daisuke.

.

* * *

.

No llevaba ni veinte minutos entrenando cuando se paró en seco en medio del dojo.

– Estoy seguro de que me dará un chocolate – Pensó en voz alta, con suficiencia.

Desde la conversación de aquella mañana no podía sacarse el tema de la cabeza. Estaba convencido de que Akane le daría un chocolate. Por que lo haría, ¿no? Tenía que admitirse a si mismo que seguía guardando ese temor a que no lo hiciera. Su amigo tenía razón. Se pondría de un humor de mil demonios como a ella se le ocurriera no regalarle nada.

Recordó vagamente el San Valentín del año anterior. En aquella ocasión su mayor temor era que Akane cocinara ella misma, pero no puso en duda que le fuera a regalar algo. Cuando al finalizar el día no había recibido nada de ella, realmente se desilusionó. Afortunadamente, al regresar a casa ella le obsequió con un pequeño y significativo chocolatito (por suerte comprado) que le llenó más el alma que el estómago.

Desde aquel momento muchas cosas habían pasado entre ellos: el secuestro de Akane, la batalla en Jusenkyo, el desastre de la boda…

No, no era el mismo Ranma que hacía un año, y la relación con su prometida tampoco era la misma. Si bien no había pronunciado de nuevo las palabras que le dijo en China, su actitud con ella sí que había cambiado. Puede que sutilmente, puede que nadie se hubiera percatado de ello, pero había cambiado. Ya no se metía con ella sin razón, o al menos no tan a menudo, ni la insultaba a cada oportunidad. Incluso en dos ocasiones había tenido el coraje de cogerle la mano al volver a casa.

Suspiró al recordar esos momentos. La última ocasión justamente unas semanas antes, en el cumpleaños de ella. Tan sólo acordarse de ir paseando sosteniendo su mano se le subieron los colores a la cara.

Desistió en ese momento de seguir entrenando, pues la falta de concentración era evidente. En vez de eso entró en la casa dispuesto a irse directo al baño, pero un ruido extraño proveniente de la cocina llamó su atención. Se acercó con sigilo y allí descubrió a su prometida batiendo algo en un bol como si su vida dependiera de ello.

– Akane – La llamó dulcemente Kasumi, que se encontraba a su lado – El chocolate no te está atacando. Remuévelo con más cariño –

– Sí, vale – La chica disminuyó la potencia de batido, concentrándose en todas las instrucciones que su hermana le había dado – Gracias por ayudarme con esto –

– No hay de qué. Estoy segura de que Ranma apreciará tus avances en temas culinarios – Contestó la mayor, con una sonrisa.

– No, yo…¡Yo no he dicho que vaya a ser para Ranma! – Espetó Akane, que se dio la vuelta para ocultar el leve sonrojo que cubrió su cara cuando su hermana nombró al joven.

Kasumi sonrió al ver la reacción de su hermana. Estaba feliz porque se hubiera decidido a hacer los chocolates ella misma. Con un poco de suerte no echaría nada dentro de ese bol sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Desde su posición, Ranma admiró a su prometida, sintiéndose aliviado porque finalmente sí que le daría chocolate, ¡y además casero! La alegría de que le dedicara ese tiempo podía más que el temor a su cocina. A fin de cuentas estaba con Kasumi y con su supervisión sería difícil que el dulce le saliera mal, ¿no?

Con el ánimo más tranquilo y una sonrisa boba en la cara, Ranma se dirigió feliz al baño a darse una relajante ducha.

.

* * *

.

Ya era por la mañana y un brillante sol entraba por la ventana de la habitación. Ranma se desperezó y poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos. Extrañado, miró al techo. Era día de colegio y Akane no había ido a despertarlo; algo raro pasaba.

¿Habían discutido por algo el día anterior y ella estaba molesta? No, que él supiera.

Miró hacia el despertador, pues lo normal en esos días es que se le hubiera pasado la hora y llegara tarde a la escuela, pero no, no era ese el caso. Aún le quedaba media hora por delante.

Se incorporó en su futón y se dispuso a arreglarse y bajar a desayunar, cuando algo le llamó la atención. Se fijó en un paquetito que se encontraba al lado del reloj. Una pequeña bolsita de color naranja metálico.

Sonrió al suponer de lo que se trataba. Ahora ya sabía por qué su prometida no lo había despertado. Sí que había ido a su cuarto, pero a dejarle el chocolate de San Valentín.

Con un gesto de suficiencia alargó el brazo para coger la bolsa. Vació su contenido en la palma de la mano, mientras imaginaba qué extraña forma tendrían los chocolates de Akane, dado su escaso talento para modelar figuras.

Su cara fue todo un poema cuando se vio en la mano tres pequeñas chocolatinas comerciales comunes. Y ya está. Nada más. Ni una nota, ni una tarjeta y sobre todo, nada hecho a mano. Tres simples chocolates de los que se compran el la tienda de la esquina.

.

* * *

.

Akane había llegado pronto al instituto aquella mañana. Salió temprano de casa porque le daba mucha vergüenza que Ranma abriera sus chocolates con ella delante, así que decidió esperar su reacción una vez ya en el instituto.

Delante de su taquilla, mientras se cambiaba los zapatos, se encontró con el chico nuevo. Desde el primer día habían congeniado muy bien, ya que el profesor lo había sentado a su lado y le había encargado la tarea de ponerle al día.

– Buenos días, Patrick – Lo saludó con una sonrisa.

– Bueno días, Akane – Contestó el muchacho.

Al joven le había sorprendido la hospitalidad de los japoneses, en concreto la de aquella chica, que se había tomado la molestia de guiarlo en sus primeras semanas en Japón.

Akane rebuscó en su cartera y sacó un pequeño paquetito que le entregó haciendo una leve reverencia.

– Gracias por ayudarme con el inglés, Patrick –

El chico se quedó sorprendido en un principio, aunque luego supuso que aquello era a los que sus compañeros se habían referido el día anterior.

– Gracias a ti por ayuda con todo– Hizo otra pequeña reverencia y recogió la bolsita de sus manos. Akane le sonrió en respuesta.

Su japonés no era perfecto, pero había que reconocer que había mejorado mucho desde su primer día allí.

El chico abrió la bolsita y sacó uno de los chocolates. Desde luego no era lo que él conocía como "chocolate". Era casero, de eso no había duda, pero tenía un color extraño y, aunque olía a chocolate, había algo más de fondo que no supo discernir.

– _Será una variedad de chocolate japonés_ – Pensó ingenuamente el chico.

Al ver el chocolate Akane se quedó blanca – _¡Mierda, me he confundido de bolsa!_ – Pensó para sí misma – _¿Cómo puedo ser tan torpe?_ –

Por su mente pasaron mil y una posibilidades para arreglar el entuerto. Desde quitarle la bolsa de las manos y salir corriendo hasta explicarle detenidamente lo que había pasado, pero observando bien al chico que tenía delante no parecía que él entendiera mucho la diferencia entre los diferentes chocolates, así que, como quitarle el regalo le parecía del todo descortés, se despidió nerviosa y se fue rápido hacia el aula.

Patrick se quedó mirándola mientras se marchaba. Aquella muchacha le caía muy bien. Había tenido la paciencia de un santo al recibirlo en la escuela, con su bajo nivel de japonés y sus pocos conocimientos de las normas sociales de aquella cultura tan diferente a la suya. Y se sintió extraño cuando ella le dio los chocolates en agradecimiento por sus clases de inglés. Habría tenido que al revés, ser él mismo quien le agradeciera por todo lo que había hecho por él.

Distraídamente, mientras cerraba su taquilla, se llevó el dulce a la boca y todo lo que había en su mente se disipó de pronto.

– _¿En serio esto es chocolate?_ – Pensó, haciendo un mueca de asco. Sabía fatal. Era como si a un chocolate le hubieran agregado vinagre, pimienta y sal – _Desde luego, estos japoneses sí que son de gustos raros. Tengo que recordar no llevar esto de souvenir cuando vuelva a casa_ – Meditó el chico, mientras examinaba el resto de chocolates de la bolsa.

.

Ranma llegó pensativo a la escuela. Le seguía dando vueltas al asunto y había llegado a la conclusión que los chocolates se le debieron quemar, y por eso le regaló unos de la tienda de la esquina.

Delante de las taquillas encontró al chico extranjero, con aire de estar un poco indispuesto, mirando el pequeño paquete que tenía delante.

– ¿Ya has recibido un regalo, Patrick? – Preguntó amablemente – Tienes mucha suer…te… –

Las palabras murieron en su boca al percatarse del paquete que el chico sostenía entre sus manos, uno naranja metálico, exactamente igual al suyo. Al fijarse más detenidamente en los detalles su rostro iba volviéndose cada vez más serio: chocolate de color extraño, forma indefinida, rostro descompuesto del que lo acababa de probar... No había duda: aquello era obra de Akane.

La amabilidad de sus ojos desapareció finalmente para dedicarle una mirada totalmente fría al nuevo estudiante. Este lo miró extrañado. El joven Saotome siempre se había portado bien con él, aunque había escuchado historias sobre el artista marcial, y sabía que no debía hacerle enfadar.

– ¿Eso te lo ha dado Akane? – Preguntó Ranma, con cara de pocos amigos, sólo para corroborar lo que ya sabía.

– Sss.. sí – Contestó el otro, con temor.

– Ten cuidado no te envenenes – Contestó ácidamente mientras daba media vuelta y se iba por donde había venido, con un humor de mil demonios.

.

* * *

.

Ranma llevaba tres horas dándole vueltas a la cabeza en uno de los bancos del instituto, pero a la hora del descanso decidió cambiar de lugar porque aquello se estaba llenando de gente y lo que menos le apetecía era entablar conversación con nadie.

Allá a donde mirara veía parejas desperdigadas por todo el patio. Chicas y chicos con un sonrojo evidente y un chocolate entre ellos. Parecía estar viviendo una pesadilla. Definitivamente iba a odiar aquel día por el resto de su vida.

– Estúpida Akane. ¿En serio le ha dado ese _honmei-choco_ al nuevo? ¡Pero si sólo hace tres meses que lo conoce! – Ranma despotricaba en voz alta buscando un lugar donde pudiera apartarse de todo ese ambiente romántico que lo rodeaba – Seguro que ha caído deslumbrada por su cabello claro. Estúpida niña boba –

Se acercó hacia el campo de deporte y subió a la rama de un árbol, esperando poder encontrar un poco de paz y que se acabara el descanso pronto.

.

Akane, por su parte, había salido de clase justo al sonar el aviso que daba inicio al descanso, dispuesta a buscar a Ranma. Lo había visto entrar al edificio desde la ventana a primera hora, pero no había subido a clase.

La chica iba buscándolo por todo el patio, mientras veía las parejas desperdigadas aquí y allá. Una punzada de envidia se instaló en su corazón. Si hubiera tenido el valor de darle los chocolates en mano a su prometido, hubiera subsanado su error en el momento, y a lo mejor en ese instante estarían sentados juntos compartiendo el almuerzo. Un suspiro furtivo escapó de sus labios cuando se cruzó a una chica llorando desconsoladamente, seguramente porque alguien había rechazado sus chocolates.

– _También yo podía haber acabado así_ – Pensó, dándose la razón de no entregarlos en mano.

¿Sería por eso por lo que Ranma no había ido a clase? ¿Iba a rechazar sus chocolates y no quería enfrentarla? Pero si su bolsita contenía tres míseras chocolatinas. No tenía ninguna razón para no aceptarla.

Siguió buscándolo por las instalaciones del instituto, cuando le vino a la mente un lugar que al chico le encantaba ir cuando no estaba de humor para entrar en clase. Se encaminó rápidamente hacia allí.

.

– ¿Qué haces ahí arriba? No has venido a clase – Le preguntó decidida. Había dado en el clavo al suponer que lo encontraría sobre aquel árbol.

– Quiero estar solo – Contestó secamente, sin ni siquiera mirarle a la cara.

¿Qué le pasaba al idiota ese? No habían discutido en semanas y de repente se comportaba así. Ciertamente Akane no entendía lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su prometido.

– Ah, está bien – Contestó de la misma manera, dando media vuelta y emprendiendo la marcha de nuevo – Sólo quería saber qué te pasaba, imbécil –

Ranma llevaba tres horas sumido en oscuros pensamientos, maldiciendo de todas las formas que conocía (que no eran pocas) a la pobre chica. Su humor estaba por los suelos y aquel último insulto de ella hizo explotar todo lo que le carcomía por dentro.

– ¡Akane! – Gritó enfadado – Acepto que me des tan solo unas chocolatinas por San Valentín, ¿pero por qué remierdas haces chocolates caseros para otro? –

Akane se paró en seco ¿Cómo sabía él lo del chocolate casero? Se giró extrañada y lo encontró de pie en la rama, mirándola fijamente con notoria molestia. Ranma no se paró a pensar lo que sus palabras implicaban.

– No puedes darle ese tipo de chocolates a nadie más que a mí, ¿está claro? – Continuó, visiblemente enojado – ¿Qué diablos tienes tú con Patrick? Te dije que no me gustaba que fueras a su casa a las clases de inglés –

Tras la sorpresa inicial, Akane fue irritándose más y más al escuchar aquellas palabras de macho dominante que su prometido le dedicaba. ¿Quién era él para exigirle nada? Molesta a más no poder por lo que el chico claramente estaba sugiriendo, pasó por alto todo lo que su discurso decía entre líneas y volvió sobre sus pasos para gritarle a la cara.

– ¡Haré lo que me de la real gana! ¿Está claro? – Le miraba fijamente, sin amedrentarse, dejando claro que esa pose de macho cabrío no le había gustado nada.

– ¡Está bien, niña boba, haz lo que te de la gana! – Contestó Ranma, también gritando, a la vez que bajaba de un salto del árbol y se encaminaba hacia el gimnasio.

Dejando a Akane con la palabra en la boca, se dirigió hacia la parte trasera del edificio, pues lo que menos le apetecía en ese momento era entrar en clase, y mucho menos con ella.

En el camino se cruzó con varias parejas con las manos entrelazadas, que evidentemente volvían de un acaramelado encuentro, propio del día en el que encontraban.

Ranma los miró con envidia. Él había estado sopesando todos esos días cómo mejorar las cosas con Akane, y esperaba que ella le diera alguna pista ese día.

Incómodo y molesto por la situación, apresuró el paso hasta llegar a un rincón apartado detrás del gimnasio, donde rara vez se veía gente. Se sentó con la espalda pegada a la pared, las piernas encogidas y los brazos sobre ellas. El enojo dio paso a la melancolía. Lo último que pensó aquel día era que iba a acabar peleado con Akane. Suspiró a la vez que recostaba la cabeza en el muro y cerraba los ojos.

– Y pensar que estaba dispuesto a comerme el chocolate que me diera sin hacer ningún comentario – Comentó en voz alta, suspirando.

– No me lo creo – Dijo una conocida voz a su lado.

–¿Qué? – Abrió los ojos sobresaltado. No esperaba que lo hubiera seguido hasta allí. Estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que ni se dio cuenta de su presencia.

–No me creo que te comas algo que yo haya hecho sin comentar nada acerca de lo malo que está – Aclaró Akane, seria.

– Para tu información ya lo he hecho en alguna que otra ocasión –Contestó con molestia, mirando hacia otro lado – Pero bueno, no lo vas a poder comprobar, porque no me diste a mí esos chocolates – Se notaba dolido en sus palabras. No quería mirar a su prometida porque seguramente acabarían discutiendo otra vez. Pero el sonido de la risa de ella lo desconcertó.

Se giró para enfrentarla y la vio reírse a carcajada limpia, como si se estuviera burlando de él, cosa que no ayudaba en nada a mejorar su estado de ánimo.

– ¿De qué te ríes? ¿Te hago gracia? – Espetó Ranma con fastidio. – Es más, ¿por qué me has seguido?¿No te he dicho que quería estar solo? –

– Me rio porque estás celoso – Akane se agachó a su altura, quedándose de cuclillas delante suyo, mirando divertida cómo sus palabras provocaban un ligero sonrojo en el rostro del joven.

– ¡No estoy celoso! – Le gritó, incorporándose un poco, intentando dar más veracidad a sus palabras.

– Me da igual que digas que no estás celoso – Continuó Akane – Y me da igual que quieras estar solo porque yo sí quiero estar contigo – Sin hacer caso a las palabras del chico, le regaló una de esas sonrisas que sabía que a él le gustaban.

Eso desmontó a Ranma por completo. Se quedó como un tonto mirándola, perdiéndose en ese gesto que adoraba, olvidando por completo qué era eso que lo tenía molesto.

– Te… te estás perdiendo las clases – Musitó, bajando la mirada.

– No importa – Akane se arrodilló frente a él – Ranma, ¿no te das cuenta de que ha sido todo un malentendido? Me equivoqué esta mañana al coger las bolsas y la que tenía que darte a ti, sin querer se la di a Patrick. Le quería agradecer por ayudarme con el inglés – Le hablaba como quien habla a un niño pequeño, pausada y tranquilamente, para que entendiera bien el mensaje – Supongo que tenía que haber comprado envoltorios diferentes –

– No… no importa – Contestó en voz baja el chico a la vez que iba siendo consciente de lo que su prometida le acababa de decir. La alegría volvió a sus ojos cuando fue consciente de que esos chocolates caseros eran en realidad para él.

– Por cierto, ¿cómo sabías que se la había dado a él? – La pregunta de Akane le sacó de sus cavilaciones.

– Le vi comerse un chocolate y ponerse verde inmediatamente – Soltó sin pensar –Sólo podías haber sido tú –

– Ves como lo has hecho – El tono de Akane ya no era tan amable.

– ¿El qué? – El chico no comprendía cómo aquella mujer podía pasar cambiar de un humor tan rápidamente.

– Hacer un comentario sobre mis chocolates –

– Bueno, no me los he comido yo, así que no cuenta – Contestó divertido el chico – Sólo te comento lo que he visto –

– Pero iban a ser para ti –

– Ya, bueno. Seguro que en casa tienes más, ¿no? Te prometo probarlos esta tarde y no hacer ningún comentario al respecto – El ánimo del chico había mejorado visiblemente.

El rostro de la chica se entristeció un poco, pues todos los chocolates que había conseguido salvar del desastre que había hecho en la cocina la tarde anterior se encontraban en la bolsita del chico nuevo. Aún así, estaba contenta porque su prometido había preguntado por ellos.

– Lo siento, no tengo más chocolates en casa. Están todos en el paquete que le he dado a Patrick esta mañana, pero…. – Akane cogió fuerzas para decir lo que iba a decir – De aquí en adelante todos los chocolates que yo haga serán para ti. Te lo prometo –

Ranma bajó la cabeza, totalmente sonrojado por lo que acababa de escuchar y por lo que aquello significaba. La miró de reojo y vio que tampoco lo miraba. Ella también tenía los colores subidos y miraba el suelo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. El momento era realmente tierno, pero no sabía como seguir. Aunque le encantaban esos instantes con su prometida, no estaba acostumbrado a esas cosas. Estaba realmente nervioso, así que hizo lo mejor sabía: hablar si pensar.

– No sé si ponerme contento o ponerme a temblar… – Soltó de pronto, con una sonrisa nerviosa – Tendré que entrenar duro mi estómago para esto –

– ¡Ranma! – Exclamó Akane, levantando la vista para encarar al insensible de su prometido.

Antes de que ella pudiera decir una palabra más, y en un acto totalmente espontáneo, Ranma se incorporó sobre sus rodillas y la abrazó con fuerza. Fue un gesto puro y sincero, motivado por su imposibilidad de expresar con palabras todo lo que le quería transmitir en ese momento.

Se quedaron algunos minutos así, perdidos en el dulce abrazo del otro. Diciéndose en silencio mucho más que si hubieran decidido hablar.

Akane estaba anonadada por los actos de su prometido. Si bien un minuto le estaba gritando o insultando su comida, al siguiente le ofrecía aquella muestra de cariño que iba más allá de nada que le hubiera ofrecido antes. Perdida en su pecho, aspirando su dulce aroma, supo que de ahora en adelante todo iba a ir mejor entre ellos.

Pero con él esos momentos tampoco duraban demasiado. Se puso en pie tan rápidamente que Akane se quedó abrazando al aire, y se dispuso a andar en dirección a la escuela.

– ¿Y ahora a dónde vas? – Le preguntó ella con curiosidad.

– A recuperar lo que es mío – Contestó él, decidido – No voy a permitir que Patrick siga por ahí mostrando esos chocolates que le has regalado. Quizá él no sepa apreciar el significado de unos chocolates hechos en casa, pero el resto sí que lo saben, y no me da la gana que se piensen cosas que no son – Dijo, con un gesto decidido – Y de paso le doy un par de antiácidos. Fijo que debe estar fatal del estómago, el pobre–

– ¡Oye! – Espetó ella, ofendida.

– Es que ni con la ayuda de Kasumi te salen bien – Contestó mientras de marchaba – ¡Eres un caso, Akane! –

– ¡Espera! – Le gritó mientras se levantaba – ¿Cómo sabes que Kasumi…? –

Pero el chico ya no la escuchaba.

Lo miró desaparecer en dirección al edificio y una sonrisa iluminó su rostro. Definitivamente, ese sí que sería un San Valentín que no olvidaría nunca.

.

.

.

* * *

.

¡Por fin!

Después de unos cuantos meses de sequía creativa, he sido capaz de acabar a tiempo un relato para el reto del mes.

Investigando sobre el San Valentín japonés leí sobre esto de los diferentes chocolates y su significado y me apetecía escribir algo al respecto. Espero no haberme ido demasiado de lo que realmente es. Escribir sobre una cultura tan diferente es muy complicado, pero a la vez sumamente interesante.

Espero que os guste y muchísimas gracias por leer.

. . . . . . ... 14 de febrero de 2013

.

Aquí os pongo algunas de las averiguaciones que he hecho.

_Honmei choco:_ Significa "chocolate verdadero o favorito" y es el chocolate que se da a la persona que se ama: al marido, novio o chico que te gusta. Es un chocolate caro, normalmente de marca (Godiva, Marcolini) o mejor aún, hecho en casa.

_Giri choco:_ Significa "chocolate de cordialidad". Se regala a los compañeros de trabajo, de escuela y amigos. Es más bien un chocolate barato.

_Tomo choco_: Significa "chocolate de amistad" pero amistad infantil, y se lo regalan los niños y las niñas en las escuelas. Hay escuelas que lo han prohibido porque había niños que se quedaban sin nada y era un auténtico én es el que se regalan las amigas entre sí.

_Fami choco_: Significa "chocolate de familia" y es el chocolate que se regala a los hombres de la familia.

_Sewa choco_: Significa "chocolate de agradecimiento" y se regala para agradecer a alguien que te ha hecho un favor o se ha portado bien contigo

_Gyaku choco_: Significa "chocolate al revés" y se lo regalan los hombres a las mujeres, pero esto es una moda de los últimos años que no está demasiado extendida.


	2. White day

_**White day**_

Ranma entró en el aula con cara de pocos amigos. Se había perdido el descanso porque estaba castigado y ahora estaba famélico. Lo de no probar bocado le ponía de un humor de perros. Además tenía que volver a quedarse con el profesor al terminar las clases, lo que no ayudaba a mejorar su expresión.

– _Una reentrada perfecta después de haber estado una semana con gripe_ – Pensó con ironía.

Pasó al lado de sus amigos sin saludar si quiera. No estaba en disposición para sociabilizarse.

– ¡Ese idiota de Kuno! – Refunfuñaba por lo bajo – Fue culpa suya que nos cargásemos la pared del gimnasio –

– ¡Hola Ranma! – Le saludó Daisuke con sorna – ¿Qué tal el castigo? –

– ¡No me hables! – Contestó malhumorado – Se supone que ese imbécil ya no estudia aquí, ¿no? ¿A qué viene? –

– Pues a ver a Akane, ¿a qué más? – Continuó su amigo – Parece que en la universidad no ha encontrado a ninguna otra belleza a la que dedicar sus empalagosos versos –

Ranma resopló y se sentó delante de su pupitre con fastidio.

– La próxima vez que lo vea le parto la cara – Apostilló.

Comenzó a sacar el libro de la siguiente asignatura mientras el resto de alumnos seguían llegando del patio. Le llamó la atención los grupitos de chicas que se formaban nada más ingresar en el aula. Tres aquí, cuatro allá… Se ponían formando un corrillo y mostrando objetos que portaban en las manos o en los  
bolsillos.  
Se quedó observando el grupo de Miya, que era el que tenía más cerca. Ella les mostraba un pequeño peluche blanco, que al parecer les causaba mucha ternura.  
Otra sacó de su bolsillo una cadenita con un dije de nácar y otra llevaba en su mano una bolsa llena de algodones, tipo "marshmallow".

Al joven artista marcial no le hizo falta más para deducir de qué se trataba todo aquello.

– ¡Mierda!– Espetó para sí mismo mientras soltaba un puñetazo sobre la mesa – ¡Se me olvidó por completo el día blanco! –

En eso vio entrar a Akane por la puerta. Venía en compañía de Yuka y Sayuri, que le estaban enseñando unas cajas blancas que portaban en las manos, seguramente  
repletas de bombones.

Ranma se levantó rápido, dispuesto a explicarle la falta de regalo por su parte, pero justo detrás de ella entró el profesor y tuvo que volver a su asiento, sin poder cruzar palabra con su prometida. La chica se sentó tras su pupitre sin ni siquiera dedicarle una mirada al chico, que se veía realmente cómico haciendo aspavientos para llamar su atención.

– _Con lo bien que ha estado yendo todo últimamente y se me pasa el día blanco_ – Pensaba el artista marcial – _Si es que soy imbécil… y aún me pasa poco_ –

De pronto una idea le cruzó por la mente. Una sonrisa de autosuficiencia iluminó su rostro, mientras se felicitaba mentalmente por el ingenio tan sorprendente que tenía. Su prometida caería rendida a sus pies con aquello que tenía pensado.

Akane, por su parte, estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, sin prestar atención a la clase. Todas sus compañeras habían tenido algún regalo por el día blanco, pero ella aún no había recibido nada. Entendía que su prometido había estado enfermo, que había estado castigado esa mañana, pero eso no evitaba que un sentimiento de abandono se instalara en su pecho.

De pronto vio aterrizar un papelito sobre su mesa. Levantó la vista buscando el emisario del mensaje y se encontró con la mirada de su prometido, con un extraño brillo en los ojos que no supo discernir..

Lo abrió detenidamente, con la esperanza de que ahí estuviera la respuesta a la falta de regalo de su parte.

Pero nada. No había nada escrito. ¿Se burlaba de ella?

– ¿Qué es esto? – Le preguntó intrigada, entre señas.

Ranma, sonriendo, le envió otra bolita de papel, que esta vez aterrizó sobre el regazo de la chica. Ella lo cogió cuidadosamente y, vigilando que el profesor no se enterase, lo abrió despacio.

_"Es tu regalo por el día blanco: un papel en blanco"_

Akane no se lo podía creer. Levantó la vista hacia el insensible que tenía por prometido, encontrando una gran sonrisa, como si le hubiera regalado el mejor de los presentes. Le dedicó una mirada asesina en respuesta.

El muchacho vio que las cosas no iban como él había pensado y rápidamente escribió otra nota.

Esta vez la bolita cayó en su escote, y con el ánimo encendido que llevaba la chica, no había sido lo mejor.

_"No lo has entendido. Es un cheque en blanco. Escribe lo que quieras que te regale __y será tuyo (dentro de mis posibilidades, claro)"_

Akane se giró a mirarlo, incrédula, y él le hizo una señal de victoria con los dedos.

– Tendo y Saotome – Les reprendió el profesor – Por favor, dejen el jueguecito de las cartas para su tiempo libre. O mejor, si tan importante es eso que se tienen que  
decir, salgan fuera y sean libres de hablar todo lo que gusten –

Un murmullo generalizado sonó en la clase mientras la pareja salía por la puerta con la cabeza gacha.

– Por tu culpa ahora me han castigado – Espetó Akane con fastidio, mientras cargaba dos baldes de agua.

– Lo siento – Contestó el muchacho, aunque no sonó muy sincero. Ahora tenía la oportunidad de hablar con su prometida directamente.

– Te has olvidado, ¿no? – Soltó ella de sopetón.

– ¿Eh? –

– Del día blanco. Te has olvidado completamente –

– ¡No! ¡Te he dado un regalo de lo más original! – Contestó él, intentando excusarse.

– ¡Ranma! –

– ¡Akane! Llevo una semana enfermo, y hoy el maestro Takayuki me ha castigado por culpa de Kuno. ¿Cómo quieres que además me acuerde de comprarte algo? –

Akane le giró la cara. En los últimos meses las cosas habían mejorado entre ellos, y después de San Valentín ella creyó que realmente las cosas avanzarían un poco con el chico. Había estado esperando con ansias ese día, pero al parecer había sido la única. El idiota de su prometido no tenía los mismos pensamientos que ella.

.

* * *

.

Se había quedado esperándolo más de una hora en la puerta del instituto, auqnue no tenía muy claro el por qué. ¿No se suponía que estaba enfadada con él? Aún así, esperó a que cumpliera su hora de reclusión para irse juntos a casa.

Por fin parecía que las lluvias remitían y que la primera empezaba a anunciarse tímidamente. Akane había disfrutado del olor a lluvia que impregnaba el ambiente, lo que había ayudado a calmar sus ánimos, mientras se repetía a sí misma que no podía cambiar a su prometido. Él era así y así le amaba. Cuando apareció por la puerta le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y comenzó a caminar hacia el Dojo, en silencio.

Ranma se asombró de verla allí. Después de no haberle vuelto a dirigir la palabra entoda la mañana pensó que se habría marchado directa a casa. Pero no, allí estaba, esperándolo. Se quedó parado mirándola. Su sonrisa, el dulce contoneo de sus caderas, los suaves cabellos meciéndose al viento. Internamente se maldecía una y otra vez por haberse olvidado de aquel día. ¿Por qué era todo tan difícil? Un suspiro salió de sus labios, y aceleró el paso para ponerse a la altura de su prometida.

Con la determinación y el valor extra que le hacía falta en esas ocasiones, alargó poco a poco su mano en dirección a la de la chica, en un recorrido que se le hizo eterno, para por fin tomar la pequeña extremidad de su prometida entre la suya. Todo sin dedicarle una sola mirada, no fuera que ella se percatara de la vergüenza que lo invadía en ese instante.

Akane notó la fuerte mano de su prometido y alzó la mirada para verlo a su lado, rojo como su propia camisa, y mirando al frente serio, sin detenerse. Ella sabía cuánto le costaba a él esa pequeña muestra de afecto, y todo el enojo por el olvido del chico se diluyó en una sincera sonrisa.

Caminaron uno junto al otro compartiendo un cómodo silencio. Él concentrado en el dulce tacto de la mano de Akane en la suya. Ella disfrutando del momento, y pensando en sacarle provecho al improvisado presente que él le había entregado horas antes.

– Akane – La llamó, una vez llegaron frente a la puerta del Dojo – Siento de veras no haberte regalado nada hoy. No era mi intención –

– No te preocupes, ya no estoy molesta. Además pienso hacer uso de ese cheque en blanco que me diste, y tú tendrás que regalarme lo que yo te diga sin rechistar –

– De acuerdo – Le dio un apretón en la mano – ¡Es un trato! –

.

* * *

.

Sentado en su futón, Ranma no salía todavía de su asombro. Llevaba más de diez minutos en la misma posición, pensando todo y nada a la vez. Entre sus manos, el mismo papelito arrugado que le había mandado a Akane volando en clase esa misma mañana, pero esta vez con dos palabras escritas. Dos palabras que lo habían colmado de felicidad y que a la vez lo habían sumido en un abismo de nervios.

Lo desdobló y lo leyó por enésima vez.

_"Un beso"_

Tan simple y fácil como eso. Tan condenadamente difícil.

Lo que su marimacho quería por el día blanco era un beso suyo. Una sonrisa tonta iluminaba su rostro mientras se decía lo irresistiblemente guapo y apuesto que le debía parecer a su prometida para que le pidiera algo como eso. Sin embargo al segundo siguiente su rostro se contraía de desesperación total al no verse capaz de realizar tan pequeña cosa. Se cogía el cabello con ambas manos, pensando cómo lo haría sin morirse de vergüenza antes.

– Ranma, eres un artista marcial, tú puedes con esto y mucho más – Se decía a sí mismo, dándose ánimos.

Tumbándose en el futón, comenzó a diseñar en su mente el plan para darle a Akane aquello que le había pedido como regalo. Sin duda a la chica le había costado horrores hacer algo como eso, pero se lo agradeció enormemente. Por muy artista marcial que fuera sabía que él no habría sido capaz de dar ese paso.

Las cosquillas en su estómago y la sonrisa de tonto enamorado volvieron inmediatamente a su rostro, al recordar a la dueña de sus pensamientos.

.

Akane, en su habitación, no estaba en mejores condiciones. Había reunido el valor suficiente para dejarle la nota sobre su futón cuando todos bajaron a cenar, pero ahora que el chico se había metido en su cuarto, era un mar de nervios. De seguro ya la había leído. Tapaba el fuerte de sonrojo de su cara con la almohada para emitir un pequeño grito, producto del estado de agitación que la consumía. ¿Qué pensaría él? ¿Había sido demasiado atrevido por su parte?

Ya tenían casi 18 años y hacía tiempo que quería avanzar en su relación con el chico. Si tenía que esperar a que él se decidiese se convertiría en una cuarentona virgen. Volvió a hundir su rostro en el cojín, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. Esos pensamientos cada vez más frecuentes la excitaban y avergonzaban a partes iguales.

.

* * *

.

Ranma sabía que la ventana estaría abierta. Dio unos pequeños toques para anunciar su llegada a la vez que ingresaba en la habitación.

La encontró sentada sobre la cama, con la espalda apoyada en la pared. Ni siquiera le miró cuando se sentó a su lado, pero el chico notó el intenso rubor que cubría el rostro de la chica, igual que el suyo propio. Descansó su peso sobre la pared, como ella, y todo el plan que tenía diseñado en su mente para lograr el objetivo se fue al traste. La cercanía de su prometida le colapsaba las neuronas y era incapaz de pensar en nada. Más teniendo en cuenta el motivo por el cual había ido esa noche a verla.

Estuvieron en esa posición unos largos diez minutos, sin mirarse, sin decir nada, paralizados por el miedo a lo desconocido, a no saber cómo comportarse.

Akane estaba convencida de que era él quien tenía que hacer el acercamiento. Bastante ya le había costado a ella escribir aquello y dejárselo en la cama. De ninguna manera le facilitaría tanto la faena. Al final y al cabo era el día blanco, ¿no? Que se esforzara un poco, que no le vendría mal.

Ranma, por su parte, seguía petrificado. Tenía muy claro cual era su objetivo, pero al parecer su cerebro había decidido hacer huelga y ningún pensamiento coherente salía de allí.

Otros diez minutos. La colcha de la cama nunca había sido tan interesante como en ese momento.

Akane, cansada de la falta de decisión del chico, suspiró de forma audible mientras estiraba las piernas y ponía las manos sobre su regazo. Estaba claro que, aunque  
su prometido había acudido a su habitación, no era capaz de superar la barrera del miedo que le ocasionaba acercarse a ella. Se armó de valor y, dejando de lado sus pensamientos anteriores, decidió ser ella misma quien propiciara las cosas. Por muy artista marcial que fuera, aquel chico sentado a su lado era un inútil emocional.

Se deslizó lentamente por la pared mientras recargaba la cabeza en el fuerte hombro del muchacho, a la vez que alargó el brazo para hacerle pequeñas caricias en la palma.

Ranma salió de su dilema interno con aquel suave contacto. Se sentía en las nubes con los mimos que recibía de ella y a la vez se recriminaba a sí mismo el no ser capaz de llevar la iniciativa en ese momento. Una vez más había tenido que ser ella la que diera un paso adelante. Sonrió mientras miraba su pequeña y blanca mano sobre la suya propia. Aquella chica testaruda y marimacho tenía en realidad mucho más valor que él.

Las dudas se disiparon de su mente y, aupado por el arrojo de ella, se giró lentamente para mirar a sus prometida a los ojos. Con la mano que le quedaba libre le tomó la mejilla para hacer que su rostro quedara frente al suyo.

Los grandes ojos color chocolate se clavaron en los suyos y él le dedicó un sonrisa, agradeciéndole ser la fuerte en esas situaciones, la que no daba un paso atrás y la que lo guiaba en ese extraño y desconocido campo.

Lentamente acercó su rostro y unió sus labios a los de ella en un tímido beso.

Fue un beso corto, casto, torpe... y sin embargo maravilloso. El primer beso de sus vidas, al menos el primero que se daban conscientemente. En los pocos segundos que duró ambos sintieron mil y una mariposas en su estómago. Un agradable calor se instaló en su pecho, sabiéndose amados, correspondidos, plenos.

Akane se separó despacio, mirándole a los ojos. El color fresa de sus mejillas la hacía más hermosa aún a los ojos del chico, que no podía apartar su vista de ella. Aquella chica lo era todo para él, lo traía loco, y después de aquella noche, más aún.

Se sonrieron tímidamente, diciéndose con la mirada las palabras que no salían de sus bocas. Lentamente acercaron sus rostros de nuevo, para probar con otro beso, esta vez más largo y profundo, a la vez que se recostaban en la cama para estar más cómodos. Ahora que había dado ese paso, iba aser difícil parar. Se sentían demasiado bien los labios del otro. Había demasiado que probar, que experimentar.

Sus lenguas decidieron participar en el nuevo descubrimiento, y una nueva ola de sensaciones los inundó. Las manos, antes paralizadas, también se unieron a la expedición, recorriendo y regalando pequeñas y tiernas caricias aquí y allá.

Tras un buen rato, entre cómplices miradas y suaves roces, Akane se separó de su prometido y le miró intensamente.

– Gracias –

– ¿Por qué? – Preguntó él, sorprendido.

– Por mi regalo. Me ha gustado mucho –

El sonrió con suficiencia – A mí también – Le dio un pequeño beso en la nariz –Aunque aún me queda un regalo más para ti –

Ella le miró extrañada. ¿Acaso no se había olvidado del día blanco?

El ignoró la cara que ponía su prometida, y con expresión decidida, serio, y con un rubor renovado en su rostro, se acercó despacio a su oído.

En voz baja, casi inaudible, le susurró – Te quiero – y hundió la cara en el suve cuello de la chica, para evitar que ella viera el color que lo cubría.

Akane abrió los ojos de par en par de la impresión y abrazó fuertemente, mientras sus ojos se humedecían – Yo también a ti – Le susurró – Ha sido el mejor de los regalos para el día blanco –

Y así, abrazados, sonrojados y enamorados poco a poco les venció el sueño, compartiendo la primera de muchas otras noches de confidencias y besos.

.

* * *

.

Bueno, pues quí va esta segunda parte, destilando azúcar por todos sus poros.

Algunos comentásteis que tan sólo un abrazo en el capítulo anterior había sabido a poco, así que aquí están, un mes después, dándose el tan ansiado beso que Rumiko se resiste a darnos.

Cuando estuve buscando información sobre San Valentín, también leí algo sobre el Día Blanco, y me pareció muy interesante reflejarlo también.

Os pongo aquí algo de lo que leí en la red:

_El 14 de Marzo es el Día Blanco se celebra en Corea, Japón y últimamente se ha empezado a difundirse en Hong Kong, debido a que existe una gran influencia japonesa, también es una festividad muy parecida al Día de San Valentín, pero en esta fecha los hombres que recibieron bombones el día de San Valentín, lo agradecen dando un regalo a la mujer._

_El origen del Día Blanco se remonta a 1965 cuando un vendedor de malvaviscos comenzó a decirles a los hombres que deberían compensar a las mujeres que les regalaron bombones en el Día de San Valentín, con otras golosinas. Originalmente se le llamó el Marshmallow Day (día del malvavisco) pero posteriormente se cambió a Día Blanco. Esta es solo una de las teorías más compartidas, aunque se dice que existen otras._

_A diferencia de los japoneses que regalan mayormente a las chicas por éste día chocolate blanco, en Corea se acostumbra a regalar caramelos, y aunque algunos están empezando a cambiar ésta costumbre, hay otros que prefieren seguir la tradición. _

_._

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me dejasteis un comentario. Se agradecen enormemente.

Muchísimas gracias a los que leeis y no comentáis, que también estáis ahí.

Un saludo!


End file.
